Kaleidoscope
by GeekyContradiction
Summary: Over time, she learned to associate different memories, different people, with colors and there wasn't anyone else in any universe that monopolized more colors than the Doctor. He was black, and blue, and brown, and even pink, because she wouldn't have seen any of it without him.


**Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who, viewers would die from the fluff**

**Kaleidoscope**

The first time Rose Tyler met the Doctor, all she saw was black. To be fair, there wasn't really all that much black in the basement of Henrik's- the cement walls were more grayish-, but, as they later joked, he was all leather and that leather just happened to be black. What she hadn't realized as she saw all of the dark leather and big ears was exactly how much her meeting with this strange man would change her life. She didn't realize until later, when the black coloring had been replaced by something far lighter yet so much darker, that she hadn't started living until that fateful night.

* * *

Quite some time later, she was met with a rather different sort of color, one that she didn't feel she could do justice with any words that she knew. Of course, it probably didn't help that she didn't fully remember it either, but the imprint left, the echo, was hard to miss in her subconscious, always present and yet never there. She had been abandoned- although she could never really decide whether it had been her who was abandoned by him or the Doctor, left albeit unwilling, by her- and sent home to where it was, 'safe,' while he was dying 198,000 years away. But she wasn't going to take that lying down, and she fought, of course she fought, to return to him. She battled with Mickey, once her best friend, and her mother, and finally, the Tardis until they all saw that there was no stopping her and, with sighs of resignation, brought her back. She opened the heart of the Tardis, looked into the very heart of time itself, and was enveloped in a shower of gold. It was bright and luminescent and so different from the black she had come to love. She could see it all, the passing of time in all of its splendor and beauty, and she did exactly what she intended to do- save her Doctor. Then though, it started to burn with a passion, with a flame that she could not contain. She silently waited for death to come, for her to be pulled into the darkness, but it never came and when she woke up, it was gone like a dream, leaving only the most beautiful and most terrifying melody in her head.

* * *

When her Doctor had gone, only a mere minutes after she had returned, all she could see was blue. After all, blue was a somber color, a color for mourning and loss and rainy days, and, most of all, it was the color of his eyes. Or at least, it _had _been the color of his eyes before he was replaced with the strange man, (who was strange in a bad way, not in the way her Doctor was) claiming to be him. Then again, the shade she saw was not the bright yet weighed down hue of her Doctor's eyes, it was much darker, much deeper and much more depressing. She wasn't even comforted by the fact that the Tardis, her home, was blue as comparing the lively and mysterious color of the phone box to the miserable color she was left with would have been an insult. So, as the stranger slept, she was left to mourn the loss by giving herself up and eventually breaking down because her Doctor had left her.

* * *

But then, shortly afterwards, the dark azure of her grieving gave way to a new brilliant color as she found that her Doctor had not left her. Suddenly, all she could see was brown, in every single shade she imagined existed. It covered her and encompassed her, leaving no part of her body untouched, as she took in the new man standing before her. His hair (His really, really great hair) was a chestnut variation of the color- much to his disappointment- and his eyes were like chocolate, melting her with unfair ease, surrounded by light brown freckles. Even the clothes he chose to wear were brown, a dark pinstripe suit with the lighter coat that he was so obsessed with. Of course, the changes were far more than just physical. The brooding and sullen man she had come to love was now manic and exuberant with the attention span of a five year-old. He was rude, although the word she would have used was tactless, and, to be honest, just reminded her of an overgrown toddler. If there was one thing that separated the new doctor from her first, it was the red paper crown he wore as they ate dinner on Christmas, something so utterly domestic that she almost did a spit take. But just as the first one had been _her _doctor, the new one wanted her along and, so she began her journey again, with the new new Doctor.

* * *

The next distinct color she remembered would haunt her forever, the literal absence of color. It was white. As she stared at the white walls, so insignificant yet so horrible, she quickly decided that she hated the color. It was bland, lacking in any excitement, and plain and she soon came to identify the color white with her life without the Doctor. Without the mad man who had changed her life for the better, it lacked excitement and intrigue. There was no passion, none of the childlike brilliance she become used to and it was monotonous, never changing. Besides the fact that she saw the wall as a metaphor for her existence, she realized exactly how much she missed the color. It didn't really matter which one, just that it was there. She missed the black leather, the blue of the Tardis, the pink of her walls at home- because no matter where she was, the Tardis was home- and the brown of his hair and his eyes and his clothes. And it was in that fated room, within those white walls, that she decided that she would fill them both-her life and the wall- with color because she would get back to him.

* * *

True to her word, she did return to him. It wasn't exactly a graceful reunion as he ended up half-regenerating and there was quite a few universes to save, but she did it. From the second she saw him, she felt the colors seeping back in, slowly filling up the blank canvas from her time in the parallel world. However, there was still so much to be done and so, the real reunion was put on a slight hold until they were safe. Eventually, the Reality Bomb was destroyed and Davros was taken care of and, finally,they were back together. Then came Bad Wolf Bay. Words were said and tears were shed, but in the end, they did get their proper reunion and the colors came rushing back in a torrent. Once again, she saw the blues, the pinks, the browns, the golds, and every other shade she could imagine because he was back in her life. But this time, the colors were even better because of one small addition to the kaleidoscope she'd been missing. This time, there was a distinct and fiery red, the color of love.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**So, yeah, I've wanted to write a short Doctor Who oneshot for a while and this is what come out of it. Let me know what you think! You are free to take the last one as Ten/ Rose or TenToo/Rose.**

**Question of the Oneshot**

**If you could choose any color, what color would you want your hair to be (Natural or not)?**


End file.
